Force Love
by LadyBeri
Summary: I hated how he did this, I really hated it. He inched closer, his scent, so mouth watering, so pleasing. "Hello Buttercup," he whispered in a tender, mocking tone. I gulped, knowing what was coming next. Will I ever get my revenge?
1. Butch's turn

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls.

Intro: I wasn't sure if this was T or M so I just put it in M, if this kind of thing offends you I am sorry, I just want to explore my creative writing. Buttercup and Butch are both over eighteen, just want to clear that up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

His grip was iron strong, it was frighting. My arms were chained against the wall, I couldn't move at all. I hated how he did this, I really hated it. He inched closer, his scent, so mouth watering, so pleasing. He is my sweet wine, my wine I need but don't want.

"Hello Buttercup," he whispered in a tender, mocking tone. I gulped, knowing what was coming next. His warm, smooth hands slid lightly on my almost bare body, I twitched at his touch. But he didn't stop, slowly, as if he wanted to savour the feeling of my body and the sight of it, he removed my underwear, the protection I needed to distance away from him. When all my protected armour was piled on the ground, he kicked it away. All on my cold, shaken body was the invisible clothing that I wished was still on. My fearful eyes glazed on his ones, filled with yearning lust.

"My turn Buttercup" he muttered, an evil, twisted, handsome smirk pasted on his perfect face, he maintain that smirk on me as he unbuckled his belt and confiscated his pants, what was left on him was his singlet. Fair he was, I was bare and he had a singlet. Slowly...step by step he moved towards me and positioned his steamy hot body upon mine, his luscious humid lips traced against my freezing cold neck, then my shoulder and finished on my breasts, he played with my breasts through his talented mouth. The tingling feeling from him felt so good but wrong.

"You didn't give me any love, you made me want you so much...this is the only way" he mumbled, I widen my eyes in surprise and horror. Looking down at my body he started to become erected, the pleasurable yet cursing penis became excited, it was already large but now it's larger. Without warming he pushed his penis into me, making me gasping loudly in pain and shock. The gasp caused him caused to grin and thrust harder, his hips pumping against mine. The pain...the agonizing pain hurt me so much that tears formed in my fearful eyes, but that didn't achieved anything. Neither did that moan that escape from me, wanting more. As he thrust hard, his eyes were on mine, he could see the pain I was going through...but also the pleasure. He kissed me with such hunger and eager, it left me breathless. Those warm smooth hands of his massaged my breasts in such a manner that I wanted more; it was showed through the pleasing moans I whispered out. This was his thirst to claim me and I loved it. His penis, I wanted to lick it affectionately and sucked it hard, I wanted to be on top of him and contribute to the sex but here he was the dominant one.

"Years I wanted this, years I needed this, but you refused to do anything, you tempted me, forcing me to do this to you. But Buttercup, I will never, ever regret this" he whispered, panting, he almost at his climax, I could felt it; I knew my peak was soon too. I wanted to tell him my side of the situation, how I wasn't ready. But as soon I opened my mouth to protest, he stopped me by kissing me. His taste was pure amazing, so was his technique. At last, at the final thrust, he released himself, I screamed in pleasure. It was the pure wonderful. Then he slump his head on my stomach in exhaustion as I tried to get my breath. I soon realized that he wasn't wearing a condom. We were both breathing hard; my eyes were focused sweat dripping down his forehead and glistening on his toned body. It took him a couple of minutes for him to slide out of me and leaned close his luscious lips gently bit my ear.

"At last I claimed my prize" he whispered in one breath, I used my hair to hide my grin. The last thing I wanted him to know, I want him. He walked away, laughing for his victory, my green eyes watch him leave, and I raised my head and giggled too.

"Until next time Butch" I muttered.


	2. Buttercup's revenge

**_This has a bit more violence then the other one. Please guys is this is not your cup of tea, don't read it. I am not here to get rude remarks for people who hate it, because they read it. I welcome any form of comments expect haters. Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Powerpuff Girls, the only thing I own is this story plot, not the characters._**

**Chapter Two**

Gently I breathed in cool air as I slowly woke from my short slumber. My body ached in pain from the torture Butch inflicted on it. My tired leaf green eyes slowly opened and searched the surrounding of the prison I was kept in. With the same softness I released the warm breath, it calmed my mind. It gave me hope to escape the freezing, lonely jail I was forced to stay in. My brain forced my body to stand as I gathered ideas to break out and take my revenge on Butch. He will pay for this. As my body recharged, my mind flicked back to the details before my kidnapping and rape. It damn pissed me off. I looked at the iron handcuffs that keep me a prisoner, I tried to yank it off but Butch found some way to remove my superheroine powers. I looked at the table a meter from me, there was a test tube of some kind green glow. I gritted my teeth. At least it didn't take me a while to find my powers. My eyes wondered around, trying to come up with a solution to get my powers return to me.

"Oh god damns it! Fuck you Butch! Seriously!" I growled as I wiggled in fury, the handcuffs squeaked. I paused.

"No…fucking…way," I whispered, I shook my body again, testing the strength of the cuffs the held me in my jail, they groaned and squeaked, peeling from the wall little by little. The smile upon my face was enough to make the devil himself froze in fear.

"This is excellent," my voice was a harsh rumble as I twisted and shook my body. As I thrashed around, the cuffs stripped from the wall, a small centimetre at a time until I pulled with all the force as I could, spending the cuffs to break from the wall, releasing me. I stood shocked at my achievement and turned back, looking at the ripped marks of the handcuffs.

"I did it…" my voice was slightly high in excitement but I forced my emotions down, I wasn't finish yet. I gathered my clothes on the ground, piling them back on my body. Glancing back at the green test tube, I rushed to it and studied at it, to making sure it was poison in disguise. Sniffing it caution and even feeling the texture, I knew this was my power. I poured the contents in my mouth; the energy was like a warm heat spreading over me.

"Yes…yes…YES!" I shouted, turning to the iron case door, I blasted it to dust using the laser glare with my eyes. I walked smoothly through the dust, knowing the noise will wake Butch. I could hear his startled yelp as he woke and the footsteps as he rushed to my prison. I looked back inside and found a needle, the same one he used on me to draw my powers. Using my speed I ran to it and hid in my skirt. At last he came to view, his mouth opened in shock, his eyes widen open in fear.

"Hello Butch," I said in the same tender, mocking tone he used on me. He stepped backwards, I gritted my teeth in a mixture of happiness and angry.

"It's my turn!" I yelled as I swiftly ran to his side and kneed him in the stomach, he groaned. Looking at me, he tried to punch my head, I dodged his attack and sailed my right foot on his head, dropping him to the ground.

"C'mon Butch!" I snarled as I kicked him back to his feet. His face was cut, and bruises already forming as well. I punched his stomach again, winding him.

"Butter…Cup…Stop!" His words meant nothing to me. I kicked his hips and chest. I know how much he can take, this was nothing to him. I held his collar and shoved him to the wall. Using my laser beams I melted the handcuffs and placed the melted oozed on Butch. His screamed send shivers down my spine for excitement. As he screamed, I used the ooze to pin Butch to the wall, there was no way he could escape. I watched with glee in my eyes as he kicked wildly and tried to squirm out of his newly found prison but nothing worked.

"Okay Butch, I promise I won't hurt you anymore," I said, mocking him. I looked at the wall, ideas forming in my head. Grabbing the needle I ejected it on him, pulling his powers out. Once he was completely drained I threw it away.

_He had his fun with me… Now I have my fun with him._ I thought as I snicked evilly. I kicked the wall, making it fall backwards, so Butch is now lying on the ground. Slowly I peeled off my underwear and couched down on his face.

"Lick now," I commanded, he tried to shake, but I formed a ball with my fist.

"Lick me now, or I will kill you," I said, with a laugh, he knew I wasn't joking so he started to pleasure me. I could feel his tongue lapped on my womanhood. I moaned as he drew circles and vibrated his tongue. I leaned back, slightly bouncing on his face. By the looks, he seemed to enjoy it too. As he continued to eat my woman hood, I moved my hips, circling them on him. An orgasm hit me as I moaned in delight. I stood up, looking at his harden penis, and smirking to myself I undressed him. He seemed too happy, thinking he can get his sex. I sat down on him, sliding perfectly on him. I started to bounce, riding him. His face was in pure bliss, mine was filled with satisfaction. I rode him faster, building sped, closer and closer to my climax. At last I screamed in fulfilment, while he still hard. I slowly get off him, dressing myself. He looked puzzled.

"Buttercup…I still need to-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"Butch its revenge, I got what I wanted with you. You used me, hurt me and kept me here for your own sexual needs, because I didn't feel anything for you. You became obsessed and you stole me from my home, draw my powers and abused me. Do you think I am going to be nice to you? You think I am going to let you get your way? I am a woman Butch, but I am not your woman. Until you prove me wrong and redeem yourself, next time I see you, I will kill you. Goodbye Butch." Those was the words I will never forget, the expression on his face changed to self hatred as I turned my back on him and walked off, leaving Butch naked with a hard penis trapped against a wall with his wrists planted with steel handcuffs.

Whoever said revenge was sweet is quite right.

_**Thank you for reading this, I hope my twisted mind didn't freak you out too much. Have a good day!**_


End file.
